Guilty Gear 2004 Holloween Special
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: Deep in the woods, the shrill cries of the haunted float around Mardson Manor, whose dark secrets tempt those to enter. In the year 2182, many will come to the call...


Twas the dark and stormy night... 

_Many years ago..._

_Mardson Manor...in England_

_Was a mighty place..._

_But a broken lover decided life was unworthy..._

_Mardson Manor was never the same..._

_Its ruins now lie in England, for those who wish to share the same fate..._

_Of course in year 2182, many will come to play..._

Person With Many Aliases Presents: Guilty Gear 2004 Halloween Movie Special 

"**The Tragedy of Mardson Manor... Again"**

The Universal rule is, if you ever decide to go touring the world of Guilty Gear, if you ever step in a country that contains both Sol Badguy and Ky Kiske at the same time, try to leave the country for the next thirty minutes or so.

This would explain why the whole of England was seemingly unpopulated why Ky and Sol met in the same countryside.

"BANDIT. BRINGAAAAAR!" A red streak dove into the earth below and caused a large cloud of debris to be thrown up. The rough and dangerous silhouette of the world's best bounty hunter began to take shape though. Sol frowned as he heard a younger voice behind and above him.

"Stun Edge!" Ky Kiske bent- his sword arm around himself before swinging out, the momentum letting some excess electricity fall from his weapon and dive towards Sol like a comet.

"Slowing down boy? Am I too tough for you?" Sol mocked as he dove out of the electrical explosion meant for him. Immediately, he charged forward towards his rival, letting his own ugly sword bounce and scrap across the ground as he ran, leaving a trail of flames to mark his travel. Upon reaching where he saw fit, Sol suddenly flew upward in a geyser of flame.

"VOLCANIC VIPER!" The flame-shielded bounty hunter easily broke through Ky's defenses, crashing into his chest, eliciting heavy gasps and a few drops of blood from the officer's mouth. Sol landed heavily on his knee while Ky flopped down like a rag doll made of wet rags.

"Pah, just give up kid. You piss me off." Sol threw down his weapon into the earth, leaving it in the dirt while he pushed a cigarette against the steel, the fire magic of the metal instinctively burning whatever it could touch.

"N-not until you return that weapon, Sol." Ky managed to breath out while looking at his archenemy from his lying position.

"This is a waste of time, talking to you. 'Bout every third word you say to me is about Fireseal. Later." Sol giving a two finger wave behind him grabbed the Fireseal out of the ground, letting the tattered brown cloak around his neck fly in the graying sky's winds.

Many hours of walking in the rain allowed Sol to be of much distance from his most annoying thorn, Ky, but also caused many cigarettes to be extinguished from the falling drops of water. Sol decided that he'd either get out of the rain to keep smoking, or keep walking without smoking.

Luckily for Sol, Fate (assuming she is a female) picked the first choice for him anyways. Out of the corner of his eye, Sol noticed a black disfigured device sticking out of the woody forest in the distance. Obviously this was a building of some sort or other. Sol felt the cigarette in his mouth extinguish again.

_Whatever, as long as it keeps the damn rain out_. Sol spat the tobacco tube out before moving towards the structure in the distance.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mardson Manor was broken up into four "areas", consisting of three floors and the family cemetery near by the manor. The ground floor held all the basic recreational chambers like studies and dining rooms, while a glass covered patio was built into the back, creating a stylized backdoor to the building. The second floor were the family sleeping rooms and more recreational rooms, and the top floor was the servant quarters and guest rooms. Some downfall however, left little of the mansion to call it great. The entire structure had rotted and was weak, the glass patio buried under rubble, and the most of the top floor and an entire wing of the second floor was equally demolished, leaving gaping holes to embarrass the innards of the building to the outside world. The ground floor however, was well kept.

Sol easily pushed aside the crumbling doors, revealing the ruined inside state of the house. The floorboards were rough and creaking with age, with moldy clothes draped everywhere casually. Unlike other old mansions, the damage set on the building let fresh air and rain in, leaving no musty or stuffy air within the premises.

_Hm, nice place._ Sol decided from the whiff of air he took in. The scents, though also reeked of human smells to Sol's acute senses.

_Sad, though, someone else is here too. As long as he knows to piss off, he'll stay healthy._ At the moment, the only thing that seemed to be of any use to the bounty hunter would be exploring the insides of the building. Using a cloth wrapped around his fiery weapon as a torch, Sol proceeded into the darkness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

With Sol gone, the only thing Ky could do now was head back to London and return to Paris.

_Now the only thing I can do is find shelter for the night._ Ky thought as he shielded his face from the increasing ferocity of the rain with only one arm, the other devoted to the safekeeping of the Thunderseal in its hold. The forest he currently was passing through was helping a little bit in the lessening of the downpour, but if he didn't want to come down with some pneumonia or some like sickness, he needed to be out of the rain and in a dry place soon.

By an act of God most likely, Ky found himself facing the ruins of a mansion. From what he could tell, he was facing what was once some sort of glass covered section of the mansion, the rusty steel frames standing out proudly from the buried stones. Seeing this place as the only reasonable place to stay in for the night, Ky quickly searched the walls of the mansion to find an open window or entrance, easily persuaded to hasten his efforts at the sound the thunder and the ever-darkening sky.

There! Ky sighed in relief and victory. What was there was a yet another large gash in the stone side of the building, but this time an accessible level, which allowed Ky to climb through and into the dark corridor. Like Sol, the dark was of little threat, as the glow of the Thunderseal's electricity lit up the place in a gentle blue tone. All that he saw was a barren hallway, decorated with a few empty picture frames, every wall and wooden flooring caked in dust and - What the-?! Ky hopped back quickly in shock to see what else patterned the floor. Long, dried trails of dark liquid that smeared itself across the middle of the entire floor way, as far as the young knight could see. Ky gritted his teeth. 

_Blood? Why is there blood here?_ Ky watched his foot smear the flawless thick trail._ It hasn't dried into the wood completely, meaning it's still pretty recent. It looks almost as something..._

..._Was dragged through this hall._

Battle instincts ready, Ky gripped his weapon steady with both hands and proceeded to carefully move down the corridor, prepared to meet any threat.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a pattering of water upon her face that caused May to wake up. The rest of the downpour into the exposed room was what made the young pirate fall out of the moldy bed. Quickly to avoid getting any more drenched, she flattened herself against the wall with the only section of roofing that remained.

_Why is it that it keeps getting worse and worse!? _May miserably noted to herself while she hugged her knees in order compact herself under the shelter. How she could have gotten lost so quickly, she didn't know, except that night was falling quickly, and the only place she could find to stay in was this creepy mansion. It took her nearly forever to find a room with some light within the suffocating darkness.

And now it's raining, leaving the only room lit with the moon to be drowned under storm clouds. The water was starting to drench the pirate even under her small roof, and she could hear thunder nearby. The only option left was to head back inside-

The door in the room suddenly blew open from the heavy winds, slamming loudly, and shocking May. Within the door lay the darkness.

May was a twelve-year-old pirate. As May the pirate, she had the courage to fight giants, musicians, assassins, weird ninjas and chefs.

Though in this dark stormy night, that courage was stripped of her, leaving only May the twelve year old, alone and suddenly afraid of the dark again, the enemy that would live forever and could never be touched.

_I...don't want to go in! I don't want to!_ May shut her eyes, hoping that the darkness within her own mind would be more comforting than the one outside.

That darkness, seemingly patient, only waiting for her to get lost within itself...

Really... th-the rain isn't that bad! I like water anyways! I mean, what the worst that could possi-

It sounded like an explosion behind her, the largest crack, with the entire world turning white momentarily.

Like any child should, she screamed and ran into the inviting darkness of Mardson Manor

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sol heard the scream.

Ky heard the scream.

And within the gloom, He did too, and awoke.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Really... wha-what would Johnny think of me, running around, screaming like a little... I mean, that's not what a pirate would do..." May hiccupped, catching as much breath as she could within her gasps.

"Ye-yeah! As...as the Jellyfish's second in command... and Johnny's girlfriend...I-I shouldn't be afraid of anything!"

She quickly winced at the harsh thunder outside that mocked her statement.

_Of course, it would be nice to have a little light._ Suddenly, her logic finally came up with a mostly plausible idea._ Wait! This is some rich mansion, so there might be a fireplace around here, and then I can make a fire!_

With that hope in her mind, she shakily stood up against the wall of the corridor she sat against. Now, the only problem was how to find a room with a fireplace.

In the dark.

May gulped as she started to walk along one side of the corridor, her hand against the wall to keep her bearings. For the first several minutes/eternities of her walk, she met nothing. It barely lifted her spirits.

I'm all alone. That's right. All alone in an old house. Nothing here to hurt me. 

"You..." A male voice growled behind May. Her guts disappeared somewhere, and her heart seemed to be lodged in the bottom of her throat.

May tried to turn as slowly as possible, half wanting to see who said that, the other screaming for her not too. Cold sweat ran down the sides of her face as her wide eyes faced the figure in the dark.

A man. A silhouette of a man, with shadows covering the eyes of his face, the mouth hung in a limp in a lack of emotion. It seemed that darkness after all, had a manifestation.

May found herself frozen. "Who...who... who..." The only word of the question she managed to remember.

"You... I remember you..."

May was shaking more and more.

"You... ruining my dream. Trapping me on earth. Leaving me to wander even longer before I can find the peace of real death... I hate you..."

May fell onto her butt, while the man began to twitch uncontrollably, while he tried to find breath himself. Out of the darkness the man's arm came, in his grip a gun aimed at her.

"YOU RUINED MY DREAM BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!" The man fired the gun at the frozen child. His twitching though, ruined his aim, causing wood to explode around May as the man tried his best to kill her. Survival instincts kicked in, May picked herself of the ground and ran as fast as she could, screaming as the corridor burst into wood and plaster around her. Even when the surroundings seemed to stop trying to kill her, May just kept on running and crying.

Until her foot hit air, and she fell down the stairs. At the bottom of her journey, she lay there, her head hurting too much, and the world spinning too fast for her to stand up. She just lay there sobbing while she heard footsteps approach.

"Johnny... help..." May's barest whisper as the footsteps, at their loudest, stopped. A man was in front of her.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sol was just walked out of the wine room, a well-aged brand in one hand, the burning Fireseal in the other.

_Well, at least this shithole has something useful to offer for the night._

He then heard shouting above.

_Must be that other guy staying here. His shouting is annoying me._

He then heard gunfire. Whoever had a gun in this age must be rich.

_The stupid guy is wasting bullets, shooting air. I hate rich idiots._

Sol then heard screaming and running across the hallway above him.

_And I really hate rich, insane, idiots._

Sol finally heard something falling down the stairs in an erratic system of thumps, before stopping.

_At least the stupid fuck tripped himself up on the stairs. Better just check to see if he's alive, and if he is, I'll just kick him in the head to make sure he stays unconscious for the rest of the night. Annoying brat._

Sol slowly walked out towards where he guessed was the stairway. Upon his arrival, he did see a stairway as well as the shivering figure at the bottom of it. Some kid in an orange getup.

_Hmm. I remember one person who dressed like that._

"Johnny... help..." came the quiet whimper.

_Oh yeah, that's right, the pirate girl with her pedophile captain. I'm sharing the night with this psycho?_ Sol's thoughts turned back the commotion he heard upstairs.

"Hey girl, stopping making those annoying noises." Sol casually spoke._ I don't like the sound of tears._

Predictably, the girl kept on sobbing and shaking.

"Yareyare da ze." _Sheesh, shut up already._ Sol snorted. Another pair of footsteps was quickly approaching.

_Hn? I thought this place was supposed to be desolate._

"Sol? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice to the bounty hunter called out as the figure attached to the voice appeared from another adjoining corridor.

Aw hell, a psycho kid AND the brat. Stupid, stupid... "Finding a dry place to smoke. You?" Sol stared back at Ky with one eye.

Ky ignored Sol's question and was shocked to find the balled up figure at the bottom of the stairs. Ky quickly walked over and knelt beside her, instantly, the girl grabbed onto the officer, burying her face within the cloth, and still shaking.

Ky was surprised at her appearance. "May? What are you doing here?" She merely just fell limp, finally asleep from the stress and finally finding a safe figure to protect her, even if it were a cop.

"Hmm, didn't know you were into girls this young, boy." Sol smirked.

Ky glared back at Sol, "Did you do this to her?"

Sol just groaned and threw up his arms into the air, Fireseal and wine bottle following his movement, "Oh hell, sure, just blame every crime on me! Next you'll be thinking I was the reason Jesus died!"

"Sol, answer the question." Ky coldly replied. It didn't faze the bounty hunter at all, though.

"Fine, I didn't. I just heard that shit upstairs happen, walked over here and found her lying there."

Ky gathered the sleeping May into his arms, and began to walk off with her.

"Oh? More interested in picking up a girl than starting another fight with me, huh? What would Jesus do?" Sol sneered.

"The girl's life is more important right now Sol, unless you have a better idea." Ky continued to walk away. Sol's sneer dropped back into a smirk, half amused at the officer's change in life priorities.

_Well shit, looks like the kid might survive in the world after all._ "Well, you can carry off your girlfriend to wherever, but I'm heading back to the living room, got a nice fire for me over there."

Ky froze as he heard the Sol walk off. The officer's neck bristled in annoyance.

_He keeps getting the better of me...Now I have to I need his help...I can't believe this._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

May woke up in a bundle of cloth, which indeed, was much more comforting than the dark mansion she fell asleep to. For a moment she could a thought that everything was just a bad dream, and that she was back in the Mayship, but as far as she could remember, there was no room in the Mayship this big, or had a giant fire going in the middle. May managed to pull herself out of her sheets, and saw two men gathered around random aged furniture that had been piled up around the sides of the room. She immediately recognized both of them

Ah! It's that...French guy that Johnny doesn't like, and that really mean bounty hunter guy! "Um... what are you guys doing here?"

Ky turned his head to face May. "Oh, I see that you're awake now. Are you all right? I heard that you fell down the stairs pretty badly."

May frowned at that memory, and felt her head. A good sized bump was growing on the back of her head, while her face had bruises. "I-I think I'm alright."

"That's good to hear."

Sol made a huffing noise somewhere further away from the two. Then there was silence.

May, not knowing anything else to say, and the memories still disturbingly fresh in her mind, spoke out again. "Um... did you see any creepy guy with a gun while I was asleep?"

Ky and Sol's interest was caught by that question, though Ky spoke first, "Are you sure he had a gun?"

"Yeah! I mean, he tried to kill me with it!"

_Odd, a man rich enough to own a Blacktech original firearm, yet still has to reside within this place? And he attacks a child. What sort of lunatic is this?_ "I haven't seen this man yet."

"Oh" was May's only reply, disappointed that she was alone against this threat. Then a thought hit her. "Do you think this place is haunted?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, this place is really old right? And there was that guy with the gun, and Johnny told me that guns are really old things, so maybe that guy's a ghost!"

"Impossible." Sol replied in a tone that sounded like he just heard the stupidest thing.

May seemed insulted "How do you know? Did you ever meet one!?"

Sol sneered and tapped his metal headband, "Logic, pirate brat. Ghosts are dead, so they don't have brains. If they don't have brains, then they're to stupid to do anything other than drool and stare."

May just huffed at the idea, "Well, the guy shot at me!"

"Meaning he isn't a ghost."

"So who would want to kill me!?"

"You're a pirate, stupid girl, who WOULDN'T want to kill you?"

May just growled and flopped back into her sheets, burying herself in them and facing away from the bounty hunter. Sol just snickered.

Ky had a more valid concern though; "We can't let someone as dangerous as this man roam freely in this place. He could hurt anyone of us."

"What's the matter boy? You scared of a loser with a popgun? Besides, he might hurt you, but he can't even dream of touching me."

"Just help me look after May."

"You ain't my conscience, brat."

Ky just leaned against the side of the room near the pirate, and tried to sleep, even when the sounds of the downpour outside seem to grow worse every second.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sol hadn't bothered like sleeping this night. He didn't feel like it anyways. Finishing the last bottle of aged liquor he carried with him, Sol sighed and put the glass bottle on the ground before shoving it forcefully away with his foot. The fire in the middle of the room was still burning healthily, with the Fireseal planted off to one side of the pit. Seeing as nothing left to do, Sol groaned and forced himself up to head back to the wine room. He already knew the path by memory, and he couldn't get lost in the dark. His eyes were far advanced beyond human ability, even the smallest sliver of light leaking in already lit up the room like a Christmas celebration from his vision.

His ears were also exceptionally sharp. Before he reached halfway to his destination he already heard wine bottles being disturbed.

_What the fuck? This is supposed to be an ABANDONED mansion, and now another loser's trying to steal MY drinks._

Sol rounded the corner to see a shadowy man leaving the wine room, two bottles pinched between one hand's fingers, the other holding some misshapen object. Sol spied the brands the man held.

Glen-Livet. A fucking Glen-Livet.

This man will be taught a lesson for taking SOL'S Glen-Livet!

"Oi. Those are mine."

The man spun around to face Sol. From what the bounty hunter could see in the dark, he was wearing a hat reminiscent of I-no's and a R!OT coat. He could tell since the jacket extended out the back to the legs, but not from the sides, and the sleeves only went to the elbow, baring the shirt underneath. Something else was hanging of the man's legs but Sol couldn't tell.

The man raised the misshapen device like a gun, while one end glowed in a beam of light.

_Gun with a light attachment. Hmm... I feel like kicking his face in._

The man was shocked and seemingly deciding himself unworthy of Sol's presence. "Bounty Hunter!?" The man threw himself in the opposite direction, running away.

"Hey, I thought ghosts weren't supposed to be afraid of shit." Sol leered as he stalked after the man with an equal speed.

To Sol's dismay, the chase ended rather pathetically. By the time they made it back to the main stairway, from which May fell down from, Sol's prey was already slowing down badly. Staggering around in front of the flight of steps, the man had dropped the two bottles of liquor, the free hand being used to grab his own head. Apparently suffering from some headache, the man stumbled around trying to keep his balance and sense of direction.

Sol, who was behind him, though, was more interested in doing the exact opposite.

"Oi, punk." Sol only waited till the man turned halfway before he planted a fist into it with enough force to fling him into the stairs, kicking up dust everywhere.

"Yeah, that's what you get for taking MY Glen-Livet."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hey, pirate brat, I found your ghost." Sol walked back into the living room, dragging the man out of the dark hallway by his leg. In Sol's other hand were held his trophies, the much sought after wine bottles. In the light of the fire, Ky and May easily identified the waking man to the exact same associate of theirs.

"Jeremy!?" said Ky in a somewhat surprised tone, mostly at seeing the man again.

"It's that psychic jerk!" went May at much worse memories of the man.

Indeed, Jeremy Colt was a man of psychic gifts, this heritage forced upon him in much a familiar manner as Sol, or at least what he used to be. So in a sense they went through a similar experience. But whereas Sol could be considered a fox, loud and arrogant, Colt should be better known as the traditional lone wolf, harsh and rough. Oh yes, and Jeremy's apparent life goal is a bit hard to decipher at the moment, but it is related somehow to trying to kill Dizzy in order to get her to kill him. Confusing, yes, but the more important thing is that since the half-Gear is the appropriated pretty princess of this world, trying to kill her makes you the enemy of just about everyone.

"Keh...che... OW!" Colt bolted into a sitting position finally, once more clutching his head in pain of some migraine. This was momentarily fixed though, by his reaching inside his jacket to pull out a small container of red and white capsules, of which he swallowed about half of the contents. When his tumultuous brain finally settled into a more serene nauseous sensation and minor imbalance, Jeremy finally noticed his company.

Gulp.

May however, was the one to break the ice.

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME!?" went the ballistic pirate, grabbing the seated man by his coat and shoving him into her face, quite a feat for a 12 year old.

"What!? Aren't you supposed to have your head split open at the bottom of the stairs?" Jeremy bared his teeth at May.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! SHOOTING KIDS AT MY AGE!"

"Hey! My migraine screwed up my aim! It's your fault you were stupid enough to trip up on some stair, bitch!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

"A bitch! 'Cause your loud and annoying! You ever heard the phrase 'Life's a bitch'? Because it's acting the way you are right now! Loud and annoying!"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN!"

"Which one? Bitch or Loud and Annoying?"

"RAAAGH!"

Jeremy caught the fist heading to his face with his own hand. "Hmph, and I thought the least you could do without your stupid anchor is move faster."

Before May could unleash another torrent of fists and knuckles, Ky was already gently pushing her to the side, while the Thuderseal quickly drew up near the man's neck. Though Jeremy kept his face straight, he still allowed himself the liberty of raising his chin away from the edge of the weapon.

"I want some answers, Colt."

Jeremy eyed the blade for a second before staring at Ky again. "...Fine..."

"Pussy." Was Sol's snort from some place within the room.

Ky continued, "Why are you here?"

"Was traveling. Thought I'd stay here for the night."

"How long have you been here."

"Since afternoon."

"Have you noticed anything strange going on in this house?"

"Like?"

"A trail of blood through one hallway?"

"That? I made that?"

"What?"

"There was a deer outside that looked very nice for dinner. So I dragged her here."

"Where is it?"

"In a room on the top floor."

"I see... You're under arrest."

Jeremy snorted, "Two problems."

"Oh?"

"You can't stop me, and Bounty Hunter over there. You know I'm an expensive piece of meat."

"We'll see."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Bitter enemies trapped in the same boat..." Ky mused to himself, watching the headless deer spin around on the flames, the spit coming from Jeremy's tendril of psychic energy that snaked from his back. Jeremy swallowed the remaining half of the aspirin bottle's contents.

"Why the hell do I have to spin the deer?" The psychic complained. Sol's gloved fist smacked the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up and keep the meat twirling, punk."

May just glared at Jeremy.

At this rate, somebody will be dead before the night is over. Ky listened to the thundering outside. And it seems like it's raining harder and harder every minute.

It was by some twist of fate that the series of events followed. Sol, once again drinking all of his wine, decided to return once again to the wine room. Not to longer, May suddenly had the call from nature, and because of her fear of the dark had not been completely alleviated, thus dragged Ky with her, since his Thunderseal could illuminate the passages.

Thus Jeremy Colt was alone. Twirling a dead deer on a stick.

_Being alone sucks. Still being alive since World War Two sucks. I wonder if..._

Leaving the sentence unfinished, Jeremy pulled out his firearm and held it's aged barrel against his temple for the umpteenth time in his life. Pulling back on the hammer, he could immediate feel pressure of the gun worsen his nausea into a headache again, while his two voices of reason, that is, his conscience argue again.

_Come on Jeremy, it's just one finger movement; your going to do it this time._

**Come on Jeremy, it's just one finger movement; your going to wuss out of it again.**

_There's nothing left in life._

**There's something left in life.**

_Make up your damn mind! Just kill yourself already! Save yourself the trouble of thinking!_

**Make up your damn mind! Just save yourself already! Save yourself the trouble of thinking!**

_AARGH! YOU STUPID F-_

**AARGH! YOU STUPID F-**

"You..."

Jeremy's heard a familiar girl's voice behind him, snapping him out of his pointless debate. Jeremy didn't bother turning around while he holstered his weapon.

"What?"

"You... tried to kill..." The voice rasped and whispered.

Jeremy snorted while staring at the turning piece of meat. Nearly done. "If you're trying some half-assed trick to scare me for trying to shoot you, you're really stupid."

"You... are... going to die..."

"Yeah, whatever bi-"

Jeremy's insult was cut short by something cold and wet grabbing his throat and squeezing it shut, leaving him to gag and choke. Obviously May had taken it into her mind to actually get around to killing Jeremy, with astounding success.

Though Colt's tendencies were suicidal, his survival instincts were far too strong to let him die lying down. Thus Jeremy ran through the hallways out of the living room with a half crazed pirate attached to his back, strangling to death.

"GACK- FUCK! AHCK! MEEEEE!" Was the half choked sentence Jeremy managed to say every five seconds while running everywhere.

Though for all his supposed powers, he didn't have half the mind to just use it to kill the stupid bitch attached his back, where most of his tendrils manifested from.

Or maybe he was just soft on children.

Either ways, he was running around dying. That is, until Sol came and punched him, since they were so conveniently placed near to each other. Which is why Jeremy found himself planted into a wall a few second later.

"What the hell is your problem!? Running around like an idiot! What happened to the meat!?"

Jeremy, though was more concerned on spinning around and stepping on May as hard as he could, that is, if May were there. Instead all he saw was the floor he fell back down onto.

"What? Where the hell did May go?"

Sol raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She was clinging onto my back, choking me TO DEATH! Did you not see a orange clump attached to my back when you punched me, and the same orange clump run away when I fell down?"

"Oh great, now you're delusional as well..."

"Excuse me?" Jeremy went, shocked while deciding that headache needed to be taken care of, and prepared to down another unhealthy amount of pills.

"It was JUST you, running around like some lunatic screaming 'get the fuck off me'. Now get back to the room and check on the deer!"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

May and Jeremy were now eyeing each other suspiciously when the other was looking in another direction. The only good new out of the ordeal was that Sol had a good laugh about it, and the deer was relatively fine, considering it was flung into a wall while Jeremy "ran around like a sugary, half-assed, school girl" according the mostly good friend, the bounty hunter.

Ky for some reason had a vague feeling something bad was just around the corner.

_This house... it couldn't possibly be... God would not allow it..._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"May... princess... c'mon... wake up..." Something gently nudged the pirate awake while the small group slept. May grumbled in her awaking.

"Johnny... it's the middle of the- Johnny!?" May's eyes widened in shock to finally see that familiar smiling silhouette in the dark after so long.

"Hey, I've come to get you."

"We're going back to the Mayship?"

Though May could not see it with her trust, there was something different about her captain's smile. Something off.

"Back to where you belong, princess."

Drawing her out of her sheets, May followed her prince charming captain through the doors and into the softly glowing meadows of grass.

_"Mark..."_

_"Elizabeth..."_

_"Say that you love me."_

_"Always and forever."_

_"And only me?"_

_"For only you, and nobody else."_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Jeremy... wake up. Please..." A sweet voice chided to the sleeping psychic propped against the wall.

A Magnum was pointed in her face. A gasp.

"Who the fu- Dizzy!?" Jeremy's brown eyes met a familiar set of red. As thrilled as he was to meet his life enemy, Jeremy was in no mood to waste half of his blood supply, effort and headaches on dealing with her.

"How did you get here?" Was the growl at the half-Gear. Strangely, Dizzy stood up and headed for the door, smiling.

"Come and find out."

"No. You are going to sit your stupid pale ass over in that corner over there and-" 

"Come on!" Dizzy called as she disappeared.

Somehow, Jeremy was unable to stop himself at those words. Jeremy obediently, almost mindlessly followed her through the richly decorated corridors filled with servants and rich folk, all dressed in black, the symbol of mourning.

_"HOW COULD YOU!? I trusted you!"_

_"How could I?! I'm a man! I can do whatever I want!"_

_"You betrayed be for some, some... whore!"_

_"You take that back!"_

_"Go and die!"_

_"YOU FIRST!"_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

May blissfully followed her captain towards the approaching form of her Airship, everybody waving and waiting for her.

"Come on, May! It's not that much farther!"

Indeed, she was only a few feet away from falling over the side of the mansion.

Jeremy raced across the blank roof after Dizzy.

"You're slowing down." She teased.

"Shut up! You're going nowhere!" Jeremy shouted back.

Dizzy stopped in front of a certain portion of the roof.

May reached up for Johnny's hand to hoist her to the ladder.

"I GOT YOU!" Jeremy shouted as he barreled towards his enemy.

"Johnny..."

"DIZZY!"

Jeremy then shoulder charged into Dizzy's chest, while May felt something slam into her from behind. May found herself swinging over the side of the mansion roof. Panicking, May grabbed the first thing behind her as she fell over, which so unfortunately, happened to be Jeremy's shirt. Unable to stop himself, the psychic also began to pitch over with the pirate and fall towards the rubble of the ruined glass patio below.

Luckily, before the two came out of reach, Ky's arm grabbed the psychic's, leaving both Colt and May dangling of the side house in the rain.

"Don't let go either of you!" Ky shouted downwards.

"We're gonna die!" May shrieked a little bit lower down.

"Shut up bitch!" Jeremy screamed back, before turning up to shout at Ky, "You can't hold both of us!

Even though his hips were threatening to pull up his planted feet, Ky held on through, "I'm not letting go!"

"You are really stupid then!"

The weight of the two finally over came Ky's strength as they pulled him down further. With the appropriate swears, screams, and gasps of shock, the three finally fell off the roof.

And a another three feet before they stopped again. May was starting to get dizzy from the erratic movement.

Sol smirked. "A pirate, a cop, and a bounty. Or are you all just clowns?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"You telling me you were stupid enough to follow some hallucination of dead half-Gear?" Sol muttered disgusted at Jeremy.

"She ain't dead! And I wasn't that stupid...I just had a strange compulsion to follow her. Unlike the stupid girl beside me, who goes crazy over a fucking shadow of her captain."

"Hey!"

"Heh, compulsions or no compulsions, you two are still the stupidest of the bunch."

"HEY!"

Ky had a grim look as he pondered, staring into the ceiling. "Something is wrong with this house..."

"Oh, so it took you that long to figure that out? Sometimes I wonder how the hell you won the War."

Ky continued to ignore him, "With all this going on... It's a mistake to have come here. We have to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Uh... But isn't there still a storm going on outside?" May responded.

"That's the problem."

"Ooooh, looks like wonder-cop has to use his amazing brains to save mankind again..." Sol's sarcasm fell from some hidden dark corner.

As the three men continued to discuss the matter, May just watched the flames disinterestedly.

_What's going on in this house?_

Before May's thought could go any further, something wet hit May's nose from above. Looking up in surprise, May found a continuous succession beginning to fall out of a darkening patch of the ceiling. The hissing of the liquid against the fire in the middle of the room caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"Is that water?" May said, stupefied at the scene.

"This don't look good." Jeremy grimly noted as the ceiling began to bulge under the pressure.

"We better go." Ky concluded.

The small party did leave the once mighty fortress against the darkness of the manor, but before they even rounded the first corner into another hallway, they saw the double doors of the living room burst open, as a giant torrent of muddy water cascaded towards them.

"Stairwell!" Shouted Ky, seeing as their only hope of escaping this was to get to a higher level of the mansion to avoid getting washed away and possibly drowned. This trip was short, and followed by a proliferation of swearwords on Sol's part, seeing his wine room get swallowed up by the pursuing flood, when they reached the open hub that contained the stairs.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Jeremy's reaction was unanimous for the entire group, seeing a overhanging balcony replacing what should have been the staircase to the next floor.

"It can't be a dead end! Where did the stairs go!?" May shouted, hysterical, and hearing the roar of water approach.

A sound of wood exploding came from above they all saw a rectangular form fall from the darkness above. A few shouts was all it took for them to jump out of the way of the giant wooden ceiling beam that crashed into the ground.

Ky saw the position of the beam as the dust rested. "Look!" With a pointed arm, the revelation was that the beam was resting sideways against the balcony, creating a makeshift ramp for the four to climb up onto the higher floor.

It was then that the muddy cascade finally reached them, but the size of the room dispersed the force until it merely knocked them over into a waist high pool of murky liquid.

Jeremy being the first to rise out of the water gave his comment decidedly. "This house can't fucking decide to save us or kill us!"

"Get your stupid punk ass onto the wood already!" Sol shouted back as he waded and climbed up the wooden path that had been set to the next level. The house, though refused to surrender though, and when all four finally climbed unto the hallway, a large portion of the ceiling dropped down a little distance behind them, and plunging through the floor underneath it. The aged wood paneling, already hundreds of years old, began to crumble outwards from the sizable hole, slowly eating up the floor towards the unlikely group of survivors.

Sol sneered at the challenge, "No rest for the wicked, huh?" and again they dashed of from the disappearing floor.

"This is useless! This place keeps finding ways to kill us!" May managed to gasp out as they ran from their falling doom.

"We have to get to the roof, it's the only safe place we can get to left!" Ky responded.

Though the manor was running out of options in which to kill the four. The flood of rainwater was now to far away to use, and the disintegrating floor was still being outrun by the group's running speed, it still had one alternative of attack left.

Along one wall, a doorway manifested itself, and the entrance flung itself wide open as fast as possible, resulting in Jeremy breaking his nose and stumbling in the wrong direction, namely backwards. The disappearing floorboards quickly over took his position, as his eyes widened in shock as he felt the floor fall underneath him.

Ky turned around to the source of the scream to see Jeremy fall into an abyss created by the slowly disintegrating hallway. "Colt!" Ky instinctively slowed down to yell, Sol continued to shove him forward.

"Shut up, brat! He'll probably take care of himself."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay, so we've made it, now what?" Sol snorted, through the deafening rainfall. The water was collecting up to their ankles.

"Keep our eye's out for anything." Ky responded.

"How long are we going to have to stay here?" May then asked.

"I don't know. I think this should be all over when the sun comes up."

**That won't do.**

The two knights and the pirate spun to the where the male "voice" in their head seemed to emanate from. Out of the ground, as if it were liquid, rose a pale figure; dressed centuries old clothes, and its upper body dangling like a puppet missing strings. Dangling in one of his hands was an antiquated shotgun.

**I am annoyed you made it to the only place where I can't touch you. I hate having to do things myself.** The pale creature, rising up to its ankles, made two large steps, finally making surface contact with the gravel of the rooftop.

"What the fuck are you?" Sol frowned.

The figure raised its face. The skin tone was a dead gray, with one eye a rotten yellow and white color, the iris not visible. The other eye, along with the other half of the face, was missing, the remains being an empty wound with rotted flesh, no longer red with any vestige of humanity.

**I am Mark Mardson. I am the lord of this land.**

"Are you a... ghost?" May crept behind Ky's cloak protectively.

**I believe so.**

"Why are you trying to kill us?"

Mark shrugged as best as an illusion of a reanimated corpse could.

**It is lonely staying here. I was beginning to regret killing my last girlfriend. That girl looks a lot like her, only more...interesting. I was hoping she would stay with me forever.**

"By killing her?" Ky coolly filled in.

**I was hoping that man would kill her for me. A mere unfortunate event you see, but unfortunately, I should have known not to gamble on his headaches. Even then, when he failed, that illusion would have been enough.**

"WHAT?! You made me see Johnny!?"

**It should have worked. But apparently, a certain bitch is ruining this plan. Oh well, I'll just kill you myself.** With one hand, the ghost raised the shotgun.

"Sol, jump." Ky lifted Thunderseal straight into the air.

"Yeah, yeah." Sol then grabbed the front of May's vest, before leaping high up into the air, her objections rising up with them.

Ky then flung his blade into the water. The liquid, being a conductor, let the electricity from Ky's weapon fly across its surface, making Mark jerk around like a fish out of water before falling limp to the ground. The magic seemed to recognize Ky though, as it passed around him harmlessly. Ky removed Thunderseal out of the water again as Sol landed with May tucked under his arm like baggage.

**Since when did lightning come from swords? I must have been cooped up here for too long. **The corpse stood back up without the slightest sign it had be electrocuted seconds earlier. Once more, he raised his shotgun up to aim.

"Stun Edge!"

Mark's shot rang out, but the majority of the steel pellets that came out got eaten up the arc of electricity, which ploughed forward and slammed into the ghost's chest, knocking him down and made him rolled continuously before stopping against the edge of the roof.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Looks like the kid's handling himself." Sol mentioned as casually as if the entire thing was just a sport. May continued to watch until she heard footsteps stopping behind her. Turning around she saw a familiar face.

"Jeremy!?"

His arm swung from his side and quickly wrapped his fingers around her neck, crushing her air supply and lifting her off her feet. Sol, fortunately appeared just as fast, throwing his fist forward into the stomach of the psychic. With the extra weight of the Fireseal wrapped within his blow, it was powerful enough to make Jeremy fly away with equal weightlessness as Mark.

"What the hell punk? Of all times you decide to try and kill her?" Sol heard himself say, though his mind was quickly assessing the situation.

That punch didn't feel right. He folded into it like a doll. Someone of his attitude wouldn't flop like that.

"Please sir." Jeremy said dully.

"Hmm?"

Jeremy stood up, and craned at Sol with his dead, blank eyes, the entire body slumped with lethargy, arms dangling limply. "Please sir. It would be kind of you to allow me to posses the child."

"And who the hell are you to ask that?"

"My name is Elizabeth Samson." Jeremy dully replied.

"What are you talking about Jeremy? That's a girl's name!" May exclaimed.

"Shut up, May. He's being possessed by some stupid dead bitch."

"I resent that." Jeremy replied.

"So, what you want with the girl?" Sol asked.

"I wish to return to the human world. The easiest method is to posses a body of a corpse."

"So didn't you just kill her earlier?"

"When Mark killed me, my spirit was confined to my bedroom, where I died. Luckily when this vessel dragged his kill inside my room, I was able to attach my spirit to him. I tried to kill him once, in order to take over his body, but he was too strong, and I wasted all my energy, so I couldn't do anything else. Though when he fell through the floor, he was dying, making it easy for me to assume control of this body."

"So is he dead?" Sol asked, amused.

"Not quite, but this state is enough for me to kill and take a female body." Jeremy replied with his same dead voice.

"Well, before you do that, I think I'll ruin that body to keep it from moving."

Jeremy began to levitate. "Oh? Do you have something for the girl?"

Sol shrugged, "Nah, it's just that the guy you possessed has a pretty big bounty on him. I think you made it a bit easier for me to kill him, so might as well take the opportunity."

Jeremy, though devoid of any facial expression, made a sound that was like sighing, "Men. Always making excuses. How typical."

Jeremy's body was flung forward then.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Mark was beginning to speed up, now moving with much more agility that was worthy of his mostly human body, able to dodge and return fire with ease, though the recoil made the entire body jerk.

Ky again rolled out of the way of another shot, getting up quickly to throw more blazing arrows of lighting at the ghost, once again throwing him a distance away.

**Can you keep this up forever?**

"If I have to!"

**I control everything in this land whenever I awake. Both Time and Space. This night will last forever if I want to. Can you keep this up forever?**

"I fought worse than you, I fought monsters my entire life!"

**Even those that do not die?**

"I'll add you to my list."

**Stupid. Only the dead will return me to the grave. **Mark fired off two shots consecutively. Ky, his own projectile taking slower to release, swiped at the air in front of himself multiple times, leaving echoes of his swings in trails of electricity, many of the metal bits from the shotgun exploding in little 'pops' against the barrier. Unfortunately, Ky has overestimated the effectiveness of this barrier, as several more shots shredded up the side of his uniform, painting it in an unfitting deep red color. Before Ky could move again, the dead man was already moving and supernatural speed, already upon the officer and pressing his firearm against Ky's head. Ky only had time to gasp.

**Good. Bye.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"DIIIIIEEEE!" Jeremy screeched as he clumsily flipped and twisted through the air above May, using his body weight and speed to crush the pirate. Sol just slid in under the puppet's trajectory, before letting flames ignite Fireseal.

"VOLCANIC! VIPAH!" Sol shouted as he launched upwards, propelled by the shield of flames. Jeremy merely twisted out of the way, and dodged the attack. Sol though was more agile, as soon as he saw he missed, he spun around with an outstretched leg, felling it onto Jeremy's neck with enough force to bullet him into the rooftop, which exploded into a cloud of dust. Inhumanly fast, Jeremy already was dashing out of the destruction, hunched over with arms trailing along the ground, once more heading towards his pirate victim. Approaching, Jeremy slowed down by spinning into a short hop, the momentum carrying him forwards as he articulated his right fingers into a cheap imitation of a claw, driving it towards May. She herself dodged backwards as Jeremy's inhuman extra strength crushed the ground where she used to stand.

The puppet continued to swipe animal-like and intelligently, while May continued to swerve out of the direction of each blow. Sol had already landed on the ground, and seeing Jeremy's current concentrated effort of the pirate, Sol ran low like his enemy, letting the Fireseal dig a flaming trench, from which eventually grew into a flaming comet that swallowed Sol as it dashed along the ground towards the ghost's toy.

"GURRRANDAH VIPAH!"

Jeremy turned only in time to be caught sideways in the blazing fireball, then dragged down and ploughed through the ground by the immense flames. Sol, from within the fireball, launched one knee into Jeremy's stomach, lifting him off the ground, before being kicked up higher by another Volcanic Viper. Eventually gravity overcame force, and Jeremy once more fell at high speed into the ground.

Namely, Ky's battlefield.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Good. Bye.**

Jeremy landed on Mark, bringing them both to the ground. Ky, though hearing the fight behind him, but not expecting Jeremy to arrive from the sky, was surprised, but still took the opportunity to back away from the ghosts.

**What on earth is this nonsense?** Mark grumbled into the minds of his enemies and his own as he shoved the non-moving form off him. Though his attention was quickly diverted to the pale figure that rose out of the unconscious Jeremy

**_The vessel has failed._** The woman monotonously noted.

**Elizabeth?**

**_Mark._**

**What are you doing here? I though I kept you within you room.**

**_It is not you concern. I want the girl._**

**She is MINE.**

**_She is mine now._**

**Hmph. Even when we are dead, our quarrels continue.**

Ky then backed up to Sol, who was watching with amusement. Ky was a bit confused, "What's going on?"

"Dead lover's spat."

A harsh sound rang through the air.

Sol contemplated, "Complete with bitch slapping."

**_How dare you not think of my needs! Is that not love?_**

**We are supposed to hate each other. Either ways, I'll just have to shoot you 'dead' and take you back to your room after this is settled.**

**_We are settling this now! I've been trapped in there too long to not let this chance slip by to have my revenge!_**

The ghost that was Elizabeth began to attack her ex-boyfriend with a ferocity that only an angry woman would be able to carry, Mark on the other hand fended it off and counter attacked with his gun. Apparently what Mark said was true, each blow they gave to each other had some effect, though for some reason, non-lethal, as exemplified as Mark used his gun to shoot through Elizabeth's chest.

**_You are pathetic! You still are in love with big guns after all these years!_**

**Shut up!**

The two were about to exchange blows again when they found themselves unable to move suddenly.

**Wh-what?! What is happening!?**

**_Look fool. Look at our legs._**

Mark looked in the suggested direction, then noticing their bodies sinking into the ground in the manner they arose from.

**Why are we sinking?! What is happening!?**

**_The shouts were loud enough for the land of the dead to hear. They are dragging us down to hell. This is all your fault._**

**What?! If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have shouted.**

**_So you blame this all on me? You just as irresponsible as always._**

**Because this is not my responsibility! This is all your fault...**

**_Yeah, sure just blame it on me..._**

The two finally completely disappeared from site, leaving only silence of the rain still falling.

"Does that mean it's... over?" May hesitantly asked.

"Hopefully." Ky murmured.

"God damn it better be! I hope the devil shoves his pitch fork up their asses, I lost my wine!"

It was then that the roof caved in, along with the rest of the house. Apparently, it was the supernatural power and presence of Mark Mardson alone that kept his rotted fortress in any shape at all. Without it, the aged and ruined timbers fell down on itself.

The four fell into the darkness.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

It was a pattering of water upon her face that caused May to wake up. The warmth on her face made the feeling tickle. Mumbling something in her waking moments, May awoke in surprise at where she was.

She was still in the Manor, and still miraculously alive. Ruins of walls and pillars were erected everywhere in a nonsensical mish mash. Furniture, cloth and debris dirtied each other and were thrown around. May herself was lying in a bed with the legs on one end snapped off, leaving it at a slanted angle.

"Ah, you're awake, May." A warm voice greeted her. May turned around to see Ky standing among the ruins cheerfully, while Jeremy was seated on some rubble, bandaged in multiple areas, with both his arms ruined. He was also chugging down another aspirin bottle with just his mouth clenched around the neck of the container.

"Umm... how long was I asleep?" May asked, a little embarrassed at the thought sleeping like a pig.

"An amount anyone should sleep after what we've been through." Ky answered instead.

"Oh... Hey Jeremy, what happened to your arms?"

"Sha tha fa uck!" Jeremy shouted back agitated.

Looking around, May grew a confused look, "Where did that bounty hunter go?"

Ky shrugged, "I suppose he left first. I wonder why he left Jeremy though..." Ky turned back to glance at the psychic.

May just looked back up at the sun above them, "I though I'd never see the sun again... or my friends... or Johnny..."

"Its over now, though. We'll never see them again." Ky responded again.

The pirate jumped out of bed with a grin, "That's good news. So now what?"

"Where are your friends?" Ky began.

"I think they're in a village nearby this forest. That's where we landed." May giggled, "Imagine when Johnny hears this. This should teach him to flirt with those ladies-"

"WHAT!?" Jeremy exclaimed as he spat out the empty bottle, "So ran away and got lost here just because you were jealous?"

"Yeah! Is that a problem?"

"I should have expected something like this out of you."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"

"Nothing! What's up your ass, stupid brat?"

Ky butted in, "Hey, hey, hey, not now. May, I'll take you back to the village. I think the train connects all of the villages to each other, so I can just take the one back to London from there. I need to arrest Jeremy back in custody anyways."

"Still think you can hold me, huh? You'll only get as far as the train, cop."

"We'll see."

May beamed, "Okay then! Let's go! Dizzy must be worried."

Ky nodded, "Okay, let's go."

Jeremy staggered up to follow the two. "Another savage day on planet earth... I need a vacation."

**The End.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Jeremy Colt property of Author "Person With Many Aliases"

Guilty Gear series property of Daisuke Ishiwatari, and Sammy Corporation.

A/N: After two weeks of hard work, I finally managed to kick-start myself into writing again. For all those who enjoyed my work, this is my apology for not being around. Schoolwork was in the way, and Gungrave and Naruto anime were too fun to watch.

Anyways, happy Holloween!


End file.
